


Needed, Wanted, Loved

by flickawhip



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy smut basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needed, Wanted, Loved

Vera had never thought she would know what it felt like to be needed, wanted and loved. She had definitely not expected that it would be Joan who showed interest in her. Still, here she was, her mother gone, Fletch long gone and wrapped safely in Joan's arms, she smiled to herself even as she burrowed deeper. She would always remember how it started. 

"Just once it would be nice to be wanted."

She had been shouting at Fletch. He had asked for a third chance and she had, stupidly, given it him. Then she had found him with Linda. She had not known Joan was watching and listening. She had worked her shift, then taken herself home, changing into her cotton pyjamas and settling to watch some TV, needing to relax. 

The doorbell had rung and, when she answered it, she had been surprised to find Joan there. Joan had pushed in, predictably. Vera had closed the door and followed, accepting the wine-glass Joan held out to her, sipping it then speaking. 

"Why are you here?"

"Vera..."

The word had been a breath and Joan had set her glass down, Vera unconsciously mirroring her, emitting a low squeak of surprise when Joan pulled her closer, kissing her with a sweetness she hadn't expected. Joan had been smiling as she pulled away, a hand lingering on Vera's neck for a moment, then sliding slowly south, over Vera's pyjamas.   
Before she could stop herself Vera had lead Joan towards the bedroom.


End file.
